Duellstrategien
Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, wie es zu einem "Duell" kommen kann. Einem Aufeinandertreffen von Gegnern, die beide online sind, und somit auf Aktionen des Gegenübers reagieren können. Ganz prekär ist die Situation, wenn sich beide im selben System befinden. Hier ist ein hohes Maß an Aufmerksamkeit gefragt, und schnelle Abfolgen von Aktion und Reaktion sind die Regel. Wenn man jedoch die richtigen Strategien anwendet, und seine Einheiten weise einzusetzen weiss, kann man auch gegen zahlenmäßig mehrfach überlegene Gegner einen Sieg erringen. Wie man das erreichen kann, wird der Inhalt dieses Leifadens. Doch zuallerst muss man wissen, wie man sich einem gegner erfolgreich entziehen kann... Wenn der Gegner die Initiative hat und Zeit und Ort des Geschehens gewählt hat, ist man in der Regel im Nachteil. Nur wer den Gegner und sich selbst gut kennt sollte auf weitere Konfrontation gehen (Sun Tzu). =Sich dem Einfluss des Gegners entziehen= für die meisten weniger erfahrenen Spieler, die sich Kampferfahrenen Spielern gegenüber sehen, ist es der weiseste Schritt den Kampf zu meiden, um dann selbst unter Anleitung zuzuschlagen wo es dem Gegner weh tut. (Initiative behalten) Dazu gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten: * Verbündete benachrichtigen: helfen kann nur derjenige, der auch weiss, in welcher misslichen Situation du dich befindest * Stasis für Sciween - eine sehr frustrierende Angelegenheit für den Angreifer, der offenbar sein Gegenüber nicht ausreichend beobachtet hat, und somit von vornherein als recht ungeduldig eingeschätzt werden kann :) * Sprung Laden: Planis mit hohen Sprunggeneratoren laden Sprünge in Nachbarsysteme (zu langfristig zum Flotten schützen, aber gehört zu weiterführenden Maßnahmen). Manche als Paranoid gekenntzeichnete Wesen haben jederzeit solche Fluchtsprünge fertig geladen, vor allem in Kampfgalaxien. Das würde nämlich das Flotten saven erübrigen. * Flotten saven mit einer der folgenden Möglichkeiten: ** sind mehrere Planeten im selben Sys, und der Gegner nicht zahlenmässig allen Kräften im System überlegen, so könnte man alle Kräfte am stärksten verbündetem/eigenem Planeten (Dspl) im System per Schützen saven. Sollte dort noch Flottenplatz vorhanden sein, wäre es zu bevorzugen die Verbände dort zu stationieren. So bleibt einem ein gewisses Maß an Operabilität im Sys, um den Gegner eventuell zu vertreiben, oder ihm Stecken in die Füße zu werfen. ** ist dies nicht möglich, so schickt man die Flotten auf lange reise... am schnellsten geht es wenn man alle flotten auflöst, um sie dann in 2 Flotten zu teilen: Hyperraumfähige und nicht Hyperraumfähige. Die Hyperraumfähigen schickt man an einen Verbündeten Planeten in der Nähe (schützen 4-8 Tage dauer), die nicht Hyperraumfähigen ins Nachbarsystem per direktflug. Wenn dort ein Verbündeter Planet ist wieder mit Schützen, ansonst stellt man einen Hinterhalt an einem leeren Plani. Die nicht Hyperraumfähige wird nun 1-3 Tage lang nur für eine Richtung fliegen, und ist somit jedem Feindeinfluss entzogen. Der Nachteil besteht darin, daß durch Überwachung des Systems die Flottenbewegung entdeckt werden kann. Der Hinterhalt kann damit u.U. abgefangen werden. ** Manöver abhalten? -> Flotten im Manöver greifen bei einem normalen Angriff nicht in den Kampf ein, können aber per HH abgeschossen werden ** Zivilschiffe sichern: Solange man selbst nicht kriminell ist oder sich in einer kriminellen Allianz befindet, alle Zivilschiffe (Träger, Flags, Fabrikschiffe, usw.) in einer großen Flotte zusammenfassen. Diese Flotte bleibt von gegnerischen Angriffen verschont. Allerdings hilf dies nicht bei Händler- und Geisterflotten. * Ressourcen/Aggregate sichern: Nach Möglichkeit die Wertvollsten Ressoucen und freiliegenden Aggregate mit den FlottenSaves mitschicken. Den rest an die Gilde verkaufen. * Deff ausschalten Nun hat man ausreichend Zeit, um Unterstützung/Beratung anzufordern und evtl. den oben genannten Sprung fertig zu laden. Der Gegner hat keinen Angriffspunkt mehr. Im Krieg ist davon abzusehen! Die Verteidigung muss standhalten bis entsatz kommt. Ansonsten ist die GebäudeInfrastruktur des Planeten gefährdet. =Dem Gegner die Stirn bieten= Gegner befindet sich im selben System Um dem Gegner die Stirn zu bieten muss man einige Vorrausetzungen haben, und entscheiden, ob man offensiv oder defensiv vorgeht. Die Defensive ist im Vorteil, da man mit der Deff zusätzliche Feuerpower hat, die man nach Bedarf an und abstellen kann. Um in der Defensive erfolgreich agieren zu können muss aber die Vorraussetzung gegeben sein, dass der Gegner nicht mit einer Hau Ruck Aktion durchbrechen kann. Dazu benötigt man: * eine starke Deff (DISA!! Antimaterieminen (Fern, Mittel, Orbit), mindestens 600 APSA und Mindestens die Aufstellung aus Deff Leitfaden) * ausreichend Flotte um größere Wellenangriffe abwehren zu können Um Offensiv erfolgreich agieren zu können sind folgende Vorrausetzungen notwendig: * Man braucht die Einheitentypen um den Gegner fast komplett aufreiben zu können, bzw seine Flotten in Rep zu ballern, sowie alles was dazu gehört um den Weg dazu zu räumen * Offensiv gegen einen erfahrenen Online Nux zu agieren ist äusserst schwierig und nur unter Einsatz aller Tricks erfolgreich, der bessere Weg wäre wohl in der Defensive möglichst viel Ressourcen von ihm zu beanspruchen In beiden Rollen sollte man viele SUDR im Kampfsys positionieren, man wird sie brauchen. Man sollte diese selbst stellen, wenn ein befreundeter NUX die Berichte hochlädt, verliert man wertvolle Zeit um die Art des Angriffs vorrauszuberechnen. Ausserdem kann man schon von anderen Planis aus in dem Orbit der umkämpft sein wird einige SCDR hinstellen... vlt 5 x 50 Stück für 2h. Das spart später Zeit um Orbitalflotten zu scouten. Strategien: * 1. erstes Ziel des Angreifers ist es die Flotte des Verteidigers in Rep zu ballern, und die DISA zu räumen. Er wird dies in der Regel mit Wadr, Sfgt (Pfgt) Abom versuchen. ** der Angreifer versucht erst die Flotte in Rep zu ballern um dem Gegner Handlungsfreiheiten zu nehmen. Als Keelak bietet sich dazu der Schleichangriff an. Ansonsten versucht man Kampfdrohnen und SFGT. Ausserdem müssen die DISA mit ABOM geräumt werden. Es bietet sich an in die erste Flotte schon ein paar Abom reinszustellen. Alle Angriffe sollten auf maximaler Geschwindigkeit stattfinden, um die Reaktionszeit des Gegners zu verkleinern, und ihn zu Fehlern zu zwingen. ** der Verteidiger muss dies verhindern. Er deformiert mindestens die hälfte seiner Flotten als Reserven, und stellt dem Gegner Hinterhalte. Die Hinterhalte sollten nicht zu groß sein. Sobald Anflüge sichtbar sind, holt er 2-3 seiner SCDR ein, und prüft anhand der Werte von Masse, Schiffszahl, Feuerkraft und Kommando des Gegners womit man es zu tun hat. Dementsprechend schickt man die Gegenmaßnahme in den Orbit. Auch die Anflugszeit des Gegners sagt etwas über die Art der ankommenden Schiffe aus... liegt diese bei einer minute oder niedriger können z.b. keine ABAT in der Flotte sein. Schickt er einen Kamikaze und fliegt dafür 3 minuten an, so ist damit zu rechnen, dass sich in der Flotte auch Kampfschiffe befinden, und das KamikazeKommando eventuell ein Täuschungsmanöver ist. ** der Angreifer wird versuchen die Hinterhalte zu beseitigen. Hier kann wieder mit ihm gespielt werden. Habe ich z.b. mit WADR einen SFGT kami abgefangen, wird der Gegner wahrscheinlich mit CORV die WADR erwischen wollen. Fliegt sein Hinterhalt an, schicke ich nur ganz knapp vor seiner Ankunft die WADR aus dem HH, und stelle z.b. Pfgt in den HH ** ich werde noch eine Open Office Calc Datei vorbereiten und hier hinterlegen. Die wird alle Relevanten Schiffstypen mit Masse, Kampfkraft usw beeinhalten, und somit das prognostizieren von Anfliegenden Feindflotten mittels SUDR erleichtern. *2. Orbit sichern: ist ein guter Teil der Feindflotten in Rep, versucht man die Kontrolle über den Feindorbit zu erlangen. Dies bietet sich vor allem an, wenn man dem Verteidiger mehrfach überlegen ist. Bei großer Überlegenheit ist dies das erste Ziel das verfolgt werden sollte. ** der Angreifer stellt eine gut aufgestellte Flotte. Dem Verteidiger darf es nicht möglich sein diese Flotte mit Angriffen zu vernichten... Ergo sollte man wissen, über welche reserven er noch verfügt, und Gegenmaßnahmen in die Flotte einbauen. ** der Verteidiger prüft ob sein Gegner nachlässig war. Hat man selber z.b. noch viele WADR in der unformierten reserve, und der Gegner keine CORV im HH, so bietet sich ein WADR Angriff an. Führe den WADR ANgriff als Kamikaze auf den Feindplaneten aus. Er wird am HH im Sys hängenbleiben, und dort angreifen. Somit werden die Schadensmultiplikatoren geltend gemacht (ungesicherte Information). Ist der HH unangreifbar, so hat man nun nur noch eingeschränkte Möglichkeit zur Abwehr von Angriffen und Kamikazen. *** mittels SUDR die Art des Angriffes prüfen - die SUDR sollten von einem 3. plani kommen, da sie beim Rückflug sonst im HH Hängenbleiben *** Deff ein und ausschalten - es gilt zu verhindern dass der gegner die DISA erwischt, wenn ABOM anfliegen Deff aus, bei Kamikazen Deff an. Fliegen Kamikazen keine Flotten formieren, bzw nur Gegenmaßnahmen formieren. (Wadr Kami - ein paar Corv formieren, Pfgt/SFGt kami Wadr formieren, usw... nicht die ganze Reserve mobilisieren!) --- to be continued--- Hat man ASUD-Berichte zur Verfügung, so kann man die Masse von Flotten abschätzen.